


The Echo of a Narcissist

by inawasteland



Series: Requests from Tumblr [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clonefucking, Crack, Jaskiercest, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: It had begun as a dare, as all good things did.  When Jaskier had taken the pill, he had not expected anything to come of it.  The side effects that he was told did not includethis, that was for fucking sure.And yet, here he is, staring at a mirror image of himself, and Jaskier’s mind was running away from him.  Not literally, though considering the circumstances, anything seemed to be possible.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Requests from Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Echo of a Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remylebabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remylebabe/gifts).



> Requested by @implodingthemirage on Tumblr / @remylebabe on here: sophomore slump or comeback of the year+ jask on jask clonefuckin’.
> 
> I hope you're happy, so glad my first request was full on ridiculous.
> 
> Definitely not meant to be taken seriously! Just a little bit of fun figuring out how Jaskier would deal with suddenly having a double.

_Got a sunset in my veins / And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay._

It had begun as a dare, as all good things did. When Jaskier had taken the pill, he had not expected anything to come of it. The side effects that he was told did not include _this_ , that was for fucking sure.

And yet, here he is, staring at a mirror image of himself, and Jaskier’s mind was running away from him. Not literally, though considering the circumstances, anything seemed to be possible.

“And you’re…?”

“Jaskier,” said the clone. “You.”

Huh. Well, stranger things had happened, after all his best friend was Geralt of fucking Rivia.

“I’m going to stop you right there,” the clone said, “you may think he is your best friend, but he is not. Also no, you are not going to convince him to have a threesome with us.”

The pout that Jaskier gives him is dramatic, but then again, so is everything about the musician.

“Well, you have me for at least another hour. What will you do with me?”

Jaskier is not _that_ vain, honest, but how often does one get to see what they feel like? He drags the clone to the bed and pushes him onto the mattress, his hands running down the clone’s chest. He is very much corporeal so either Jaskier is having the best trip of his life or he really does have a clone right now.

“I know what you are thinking, stop overthinking and fuck me, will you?”

Of course Jaskier’s clone would force him to focus. As it turns out, there are certain advantages to having a sexual encounter with a physical manifestation of oneself. The question was –

“I swear to the gods if you do not stop dramatically monologuing in your head and *oh, fuck*.” The clone’s plea is cut off as Jaskier unceremoniously unbuttons his trousers and pulls his cock out, wasting no time to engulf it in his mouth. And if he did not happen to have a cock in his mouth right now – a decent size, Jaskier would like to point out – he would most certainly be smirking. But right now, there are more important things than getting the last word in.

Right now, he has a limited amount of time with his clone and so much he wants to do with him.

He does not stop at a blowjob, of course. Before the clone has a chance to come, Jaskier starts to yank off his own clothes off. The clone looks up at him and licks his lips before pulling the very naked Jaskier closer to him into a kiss.

There is something quite interesting about knowing everything you happen to like. Even something as simple as a kiss, Jaskier knows to take it nice and slow at first, delighting in the feeling of his tongue sliding against the clone’s.

But there are just too many clothes separating them, with the clone still rudely wearing a shirt along with his undone trousers. And so Jaskier pauses the kiss to tear the rest of the clone’s clothes off. And then the race is on.

Although there is really no competition, as both are working in cooperation, knowing exactly what to do to please the other. The clone’s fingernails rake down Jaskier’s spine and he lets out a long, drawn out moan. And when Jaskier starts to work open the clone, his cock twitching in anticipation, he starts to think for a moment, but his brain will not let him worry if this is wrong because the clone’s hand wraps around his cock, and now all bets are off.

Holy hell, his clone is tight and Jaskier takes his damn time opening him up. Even if his time is limited, he is not going to literally hurt himself to feel the ultimate pleasure. Before long, Jaskier is pressing the tip of his cock into the clone’s entrance, and with the way their moans are harmonizing Jaskier begins to wonder if he should start recording himself, but that thought is thrown right out the window as the clone pushes back onto him until Jaskier’s cock is all the way inside.

The pace is slow to start, but his clone is unsurprisingly impatient, whining for Jaskier to speed up for the love of Melitele, and who is Jaskier to deny himself what he so desperately wants? He builds up speed and starts thrusting deep, deeper, even deeper until both are yelling with how delightful this feels. When his clone comes, Jaskier does not take long to follow, filling him up so completely that the musician cannot help but feel completely content.

He pulls out carefully, and in true Jaskier fashion, stays close to his clone with an absolute shit-eating grin on his face. And yet, there is something in his gut that tells him that he has just experienced the best orgasm of his life, that nobody will ever compare to his own clone.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking for fuck’s sake?” the clone mumbles. “When you wake, I’ll be gone, but seriously. Stop being dumb and ask him out.”

Jaskier does not need to ask to whom he is referring.

Years later, when Jaskier would recount all of this to Geralt (in bed, after their first time “making love, because that is what it is, Geralt, I don’t care what you think”) Geralt’s response would be,

“You know, when I told you to go fuck yourself, I was not being literal, right?”

But Jaskier ended up with Geralt in the end, so really it was all very much worth it.


End file.
